rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamyam Missions
The following is the official page for all mission content run by Yamashita (aka /u/steel_ninja). All characters, abilities, items, and events that occur within said missions will be recorded here includung and archive of all past missions. PLEASE READ THE BELOW DISCLAIMER! NOT DOING SO WOULD BE BAD! MISSION DISCLAIMER All missions run by Yamashita are bound by this disclaimer. Taking part in one of these missions means you agree to have read and understood the following terms. Failure to read and understand the following terms may prevent participation from future missions. Threads have no limit to the number of participants unless specified. Teams of more than one RPer/OC are allowed but are limited to a size of 2. Before posting as a team, declare at the beginning of the first post your partner and your post order. I will always post last. (P1 > P2 > CPU). Events and characters within the mission are considered cannon and should be treated as such. Failure to take events inside the mission seriously can result in temporary or permanent damage to your OC. Missions are available to all OC's unless otherwise specified even if they have not participated in a previous mission (Including missions that continue from a past mission). Characters introduced inside missions are considered NPCs which cannot be interacted with outside of missions, earn points, or effect main story events. Event's and Locations introduced inside missions cannot be visited or interacted with outside of missions. Abilities gained inside missions are temporary and will be lost upon ending of the mission. All NPCs, Events, Locations or any other content inside missions can be referenced or talked about outside of the mission, even with other OCs in other threads (and is encouraged). Missions may and will often frequently introduce new ideas that are not part of the Bleach cannon, but will not alter existing cannon. During a mission, there may be times where Godmodding will take place in order to progress the mission in a certain direction or to alter the severity of events. To compensate, all OC's will gain Plot Armor during Godmod sequences to prevent any unwanted damage or harm. Godmod sequences will be declared as such to avoid confusion with a GODMOD tag. I reserve the right to discontinue a mission thread at any time for any reason. I reserve the right to cease RPing with OCs for whatever reason. I reserve the right to retcon any mission specific events for whatever reason. Abandoning too many missions (refusal to post after being reminded before a missions end) may be subject to removal from all future missions. Missions may take weeks to complete depending on the RPer's, please be patient. I will always complete a mission. A missions end will be declared by a MISSION END tag which will be posted by myself. Archive Las Noches Seireitei "It's just a few flowers, what's the worst that could happen?" Dr. Yoshi posts a request on the newly built bulletin board asking any and all Shinigami who aren't afraid to get their hands dirty to report to his lab marked 36b. Anyone who showed up was given the task to fetch a rare flower from a region outside the Seireitei in order to develop a healing salve. * Hotaru Tachibana - Hotaru was given the task of retrieving a "Dragon Bud" which would be used to amplify the healing powers of the Healing Salve. * Rie Minori - Rie was given the task to retrieve a "Venom Rose" to be used as a dispersing agent for the healing salve. Xcution Cross-World Non-Player Characters (NPCs) ??? A hooded figure most commonly seen at points of conflict or battle writing in a large tome. Little is known about this figure, even their gender remains a mystery. Yoshitoki Matsuo Yoshitoki Matsuo, or Dr. Yoshi as he's prefers to be called, is an amateur scientist that work's within the walls of the Seireitei. He was first encountered after asking for assistance in collecting several rare flowers. Usually seen wearing a white lab coat and glasses so thick you'd think he's blind. His hair is a dark black and usually messy and stands at a relatively average height. Dr. Yoshi is actually quite intelligent even though he lacks tact when talking to anyone which shows in nearly every interaction he has. Yoshitoki is also obsessed that there are spies everywhere and ends up looking very paranoid, even though there is no indication of there being spies anywhere. Striker Hiryu A member of the Striker Clan, he was first met by Aiku Buruhanta when trying to retrieve a frost lotus. Hiryu tends to value honor very highly, but in a world such as this he rarely expects it, but in the rare times it is expressed, Hiryu will return it in stride giving respect to any opponent he faces. He fights using high speed attacks and techniques while utilizing ranged weapons to overwhelm opponents and avoid danger. His main form of attack seems to be a rieatsu powered energy bound to his right arm which he uses to fire condensed reishi into shards of energy to rip and tear into opponents like kunai. Veroe A young girl dressed in various different garbs who was first met by Aisaka Eto when she stole the Bolt Blossoms Aisaka was trying to collect. Groups & Organizations Striker Clan A mysterious clan of ninja that utilize strange Reiatsu based weapons. Their objective or motives are unknown. Members * Striker Hiryu Creatures & Monsters Venus Rose A rare creature most commonly found in jungles. Venus Roses are born when a carnivorous plant drinks too much blood from Spiritually strong beings. Most commonly born on battlefields the Venus Rose continues to thirst for life and usually takes the form of a beautiful woman to lure men to their death. Each Venus Rose incorporates different self defense tactics and may even use the weapons of her victims to help defend itself. Wyvern A sub-species of Dragon, Wyvern are much less deadly than their fully developed counter parts but tend to be much more aggressive. Wyvern come in a variety of species with their own abilities but most commonly using fire as a self-defense mechanism. When defeated, Wyvern turn to ash which itself is a valuable resource. Locations Items Abilities